TMNT:the new turtles in town
by kiddynamite13
Summary: The turtles meet 4 other mutant turtles,Linda and her sisters but there's a secret that they're hiding.Will they find true love or they'll fall into Shredder's trap?I don't own tmnt or the charaters just the ocs.2012 cartoon version.
1. The new turtles

TMNT: the new turtles in town

Me:Welcome to my new story TMNT: the new turtles in when the turtles meet 4 other mutant turtles,Linda and her sisters but there's a secret that they're they find true love or they'll fall into Shredder's trap?I don't own tmnt or the charaters just the ocs.

* * *

Chapter 1:The new turtles

It was a dark starry night in New york city and the turtles were on a roof on asked"You see anything yet Donatello?"" yet."Donnie groaned and said"Can we go home now?"Then Michelangelo said"Yeah Leo,i'm hungry."Alright besides it's getting should get going.""Finally!"Raph started to walk home but something caught Donnie's eyes and he said"Hey guys,come here."They turned around went to him and Leo asked him"What is it Donnie?You see something?""Look."He said and pointed at 4 figures that was in the Leo said"Come on let's go check it out."They jumped down from the roof into the ally and Leo said"Stop right there."The 4 figures turned around and soon as they turned around the turtles were shocked at what they saw 4 mutant turtles and they were first one had black hair that went to her elbows,a blue green mask around her eyes,and she has light purple eyes,the next on had light brown hair that went to her shoulders and she had a side ponytail with the rest of her hair going down,a yellow mask around her eyes,and she has light green eyes,the next one had red hair that went to her shoulder blades and she had a back ponytail,a violet red mask around her eyes,and she has orange red eyes,and the last one had orange hair that went to her waist and she had buns and 2 red ribbons for her ponytails,a pink mask around her eyes,and she has ocean blue were shocked and surprised because they never saw any other mutant turtles and they never saw any female turtles silence grew as the 8 turtles kept on looking at each other.

Then the blue green headband turtle said"Looks like someone wants trouble.""No,we don't any trouble."Donnie told the violet red mask told him"Looks like you're looking for trouble."" might be girls but we're not afraid to hit you."Raph told her."You want a fight,you got it."The blue green mask turtle 8 turtles grabbed and pulled out their weapons and what shocks the turtles more,is that they have weapons as blue green mask has swords like Leo,the yellow mask turtle has the bo staff like Donnie,the violet red mask turtle has sai like Raph,and the pink mask turtle has nunchucks like Mikey."This is getting pretty weird."Mikey whispered to Raph and he whispered back"Yes Mikey,we know."Okay."He whispered back to Raphel.

The 8 turtles got ready to fight and the fight was ran at Debbie getting ready to pulled out her bo staff and used as a tried to hit her but he missed and she tried to swing at him but she also had missed so she to kick but he moved the other way then she tripped him up and gave him a kick to the shell then he landed in the pile of and Raph teamed up against Linda and ReiNya and they got ready for 2 brothers ran at the 2 sisters then they move out of the way,out of sight then hothead asked"Where did they go?""I don't know."Leo told 2 sisters were on the rooftop looking down at the 2 and then they jumped off the rooftop and onto the brothers' striked her teeth into hothead's shoulder and he screamed saying"AAAAAHHHHHH!GET HER OFF,GET HER OFF!"Then he started to run around in circles while the other 2 looked at him then they looked at each other then Linda striked her teeth into Leo's shoulder,jaws sinking deep into his took Leo a couple of minutes to realize that she was biting his shoulder and he started to scream"AAAAAHHHHHHH!He also screamed saying"GET HER OFF,SOMEBODY GET HER OFF ME!He started to run like a manic until he bumped into hothead and they were knocked out 2 sisters got off their backs,looked at each other,and gave each other high had his nunchucks out but,he couldn't attack just looked at her,her ocean blue eyes,orange silky hair,pink mask,fine arms and legs,perfect figure and curves,and perfect thought about walking to her and kissing her and sucking on those he realize that she was charging at him and she tried to hit him with nunchucks but he dodge the attacks.

Then she drop kick him to trip him was sitting on his stomach,holding a fist getting ready to punch him but she looked at him and the look in his eyes then she asked"Why are you looking at me like that?""Because you're pretty."He told looked at him in disbelief because no one has ever called her pretty(other than her sisters as a compliment)but this time,it was different then he cupped her cheeck and she started to blush and for a moment,she thought that he was gonna kiss lowered her fist then she lightly touch and grabbed his arm and they kept on looking at each other then he asked"Can you get off me now?""Oh sorry."She said then she got off stood up and said"Thanks."She said"No problem."Then they looked in each others' eyes and forgot about the whole stared at each other for hours and hours then they heard something behind them and it was Raph saying"Mikey,I need a little help back here.""In a minute."He told hothead without taking his eyes off of they also heard "Chelle,need a little help back here."ReiNya said."Just a minute."She told her without taking her eyes off they heard Linda saying"Girls,retreat."They started to follow and Michelle told Mikey"I gotta go,bye."Then she started to follow but she turned around,taking one more glance at Mikey then her sisters looked down at her and Debbie called to her"Chelle."She heard Debbie and told her"Coming."She leaped on a dumpster getting to the rooftop but before she left with them,she gave Mikey a wave goodbye then she left with her sisters.

Then Mikey waved back to her but she was already gone and Donnie said and asked"What just happened?""I don't know but we need to get home before Master Splinter gets worried."Leo they started to jump from rooftop to rooftop on the way home but while they were going home,Mikey had his mind on Michelle.

* * *

Me:Hope you enjoy the new story.


	2. What just happened?

TMNT: the new turtles in town

Chapter 2:What just happened?

Me:Welcome to chapter 2 of TMNT: the new turtles in is when Mikey and Michelle realize their feelings about each other.I don't own tmnt or the charaters just the .

* * *

Back in the sewers,the turtles was sitting in living was watching t.v. while Donnie was putting bandages on Raph and Leo's Master Splinter walked in the room and said"Thank goodness you all are alright.""Yeah but sensi,here's something I don't are there more mutant turtles here in the city?"Leo asked."Yeah."Raph said and he also included"They had the same weapons as us,their ninjas,and to top it all off,their females.""Yeah and those 2 girls really digged their teeth into your shoulders."Donnie told them."Yeah and it really hurts."Leo Master Splinter asked"Is Michelangelo alright?""Yeah Master Splinter,why you ask?"Raph Leo said"No he's right because soon as we got here,Mikey's been real quiet."They looked at Mikey who was starring at the t. was thinking about ocean blue eyes,orange silky hair,pink mask,fine arms and legs,perfect figure and curves,and perfect thought about her whole beauty,sure he met other girls including April but Michelle was different from the other she's a mutant and a ninja but there's something different about her that seperates her from the other girls that he met."Mikey,Mikey,MIKEY!Raph called snapped out of his thoughts,looked at them,and asked"Yeah?"Then Leo asked him"Are you alright?""Yeah,why you ask?"Mikey asked."Well you been quiet since we got you sure that you're okay?"Donnie told him and asked."What you thinking about Mikey?"Raph as hothead asked that question,he started to blush and he told them"Nothing.""If you're thinking about nothing then why are you blushing?"Raph asked."No reason."He told them."Okay."Donnie said and then Raph included"Maybe he likes one of those turtles that we're fighting."Soon as he said that,Mikey's face got red and he had a flushed look on his Leo looked at Mikey and asked"Mikey,you okay?"The others turned around and looked at him and Master Splinter asked"Michelangelo,are you alright?""Yeah,i'm good."Mikey told hothead said and asked"So you DO like one of them?"His face was red as a laughed and said"You DO like one of them."NO I DON'T!Mikey yelled at him."Let's guess,is it the one with the pink mask?"Raph 's face was going hot as they saw that,Raph bust out laughing saying"HAHAHAHA!YOU DO LIKE HER!HAHAHAHAHA!"Mikey's face was turning into different shades of red and then he yelled saying"MASTER SPLINTER,MAKE HIM STOP!"He had a flushed look on his face and Master Splinter said in a stern and firm voice"Raphael,that is looked at Master Splinter and said"Fine."But he still had that smirk on his Mikey said"I'm going to my room."He got up and went to his room shutting the door behind him and Leo told hothead"You went too far this time Raph.""Oh shut up fearless."He said to Leo.

In his room,Mikey was on his bed wondering why he was thinking about thought"_Is Raph right?Do I like her?No 's no way that I like her,Raph is so he right about he said?"_While he was thinking,he heard a knock on his door and he said"Come in."Donnie was at door and he said"Mikey,pizza's here."Then he said"Okay."After that,Donnie and Mikey left the room and joined the others for pizza and after that they got ready for bed.

-with Linda and her sisters-

The girls were in their getting ready for sitting on her bed reading a book,Debbie was reading a comic,ReiNya was using her pillow for a punching bag,and Michelle was sitting at the mirror taking out her ribbons letting her hair down and started to brush her hair and Linda said"I don't get it,how are more mutant turtles?""Yeah and they're also ninjas,they have the same weapons as us,and to top it all off,they're males."ReiNya included and stated."Maybe they been here for long time,I mean think about we're just moving here to New york so maybe they were already living here."Debbie told them."Yeah,you might be Deb."While Michelle was brushing her hair,she was thinking about Mikey,his baby blue eyes,orange mask,perfect body,his muscular arms and legs,and his was thinking about his whole awesomeness and his ReiNya called to her saying"Chelle,Chelle,CHELLE!"Michelle heard her sister calling her and said"Yeah?""You've been real quiet since we got you okay?"Debbie said asked her."Yeah,I'm fine."She told them."Are you sure Chelle?"Linda asked.""I'm fine girls really."She told her."Did something happened during the fight you want to tell us about?"Debbie asked Michelle started to blush and she told them"No.""Then why are you blushing?"Linda asked her."No reason."She ReiNya said and asked in a firm voice"Chelle,what happened?"Michelle was out of knew that if she kept on telling them that it was nothing,they would still ask her questions so she had no choice but to tell them the truth and she said to them"Alright,i'll tell you what happened during the fight.""Finally."ReiNya Michelle told them"During the fight,I was fighting the turtle with orange was starrring at me,just standing there like a statue looking I charged at him then he realized that I was charging at him.I tried to hit him with my nunchucks but he dodged them and I tried every attack on him but he dodged them then I drop kicked him to trip him up and then I sat on his stomach and I was holding up a fist getting ready to punch but I looked at him and the look in his eyes and I asked him"Why are you looking at me like that?""Because you're pretty."He told me.I looked at him in disbelief because no one has ever called me pretty before other than you guys but this time,it was different then he cupped my cheeck and I started to blush and for a moment,I thought that he was gonna kiss me then I lowered my fist and I lightly touch and grabbed his arm and we kept on looking at each other then he asked"Can you get off me now?""Oh sorry."I said then I got off him and he stood up and said"Thanks."I said to him"No problem."Then we looked in each others' eyes and forgot about the whole stared at each other for hours and hours then they heard something behind them and it was his brother saying"Mikey,I need a little help back here.""In a minute."He told him without taking his eyes off of me then we also heard Rei telling me"Chelle,need a little help back here.""Just a minute."I told her without taking my eyes off of him then we heard Lin saying"Girls,retreat."Rei and Deb started to follow and I told him"I gotta go,bye."Then I started to follow but I turned around,taking one more glance at him then you guys looked down at me and Deb called to me"Chelle."I heard Deb and I told her"Coming."I leaped on a dumpster getting to the rooftop but before I left with you guys,I gave him a wave goodbye then I left with you guys.""Chelle that's what a guy would say during a fight so he could attack you."Rei told her."But Rei,he wasn't lying.I looked into his eyes and he was telling me the truth."She said getting into her bed."Yeah told her fluffing her pillow so she can sleep on it and Lin said"Come on girls,we need our rest for training tomorrow."They got comfortable and snuggled up in their covers getting ready to go to sleep as they told each other good night,cut off the lights,and fell asleep.

Later on that night,Mikey and Michelle couldn't kept on tossing and turning in their beds as they dreamed about each other._The dream: Mikey and Michelle were running through the fields where the colorful flowers and trees was chasing Michelle through meadows and he caught her by wrapping his arms around her waist and they rolled down the hill,laughing having a great time with each on,they were sitting under the moonlight by a lake,where the moon was lighting up the were looking at the moon and Mikey started to look at loved the way the moon was shining in her ocean blue eyes,he loved everything about her including her Michelle looked at __ loved the way the moon was shining in his baby blue loved everything about him including his looked into each others' eyes and they tongues danced as they swirled and twisted each broke the kiss and they looked into each others' eyes and Mikey said"I love you Michelle.""I love you too Mikey."She told they shared their last kiss under the_ _moonlight._

__"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"They both screamed as they woke up from their sighed in relief knowing that it was just a dream then they went back to and Michelle didn't know what to they have feelings about each other?They were so confused about their feelings for each was gonna be one wild night for them.

* * *

Me:Hope you .


	3. True love at first sight

TMNT: the new turtles in town

Chapter 3:True love at first sight

Me:Welcome to chapter 3 of tmnt:the new turtles in is when Mikey and Michelle were out one night and soon as they spend some time together,it's true love at first sight.I don't own tmnt or the charaters just the .

The next morning during training,Master Splinter was watching his sons sparring but he was specially watching Mikey because he doesn't seem to be was Donnie's sparring partner and it was true,Mikey wasn't focused at all,he just stood there daydreaming,about couldn't stop thinking about her then Donnie tripped him up with his bo staff and Mikey sat up and rubbed his head while he groaned in pain and Master Splinter signaled the 2 to stop and said"Michelangelo,can I speak with you in private for a moment?""Yes master."He started snicker then Leo elbowed him and hothead said"What?"Leo shook his head at him.

Mikey was with Master Splinter and he asked"Is there something you wanted to talk to me about master?"Then Master Splinter told and asked him"Are you okay my son?"You've been acting strange since last you sure you're okay?""Yeah Master Splinter,I'm fine."He told him."Are you sure my son?I'm just worried about you."Master Splinter said and asked."Yes Master,I'm fine."Mikey said."Alright,go back to training."He went back into dojo.

Then Raph asked"So what did Master Splinter talked to you about?"Mikey told him"He was just worried about me because I've been acting weird since last night.""Yeah,he is right you ,are you sure you're okay?"Donnie asked."Yeah guys,I'm fine."He told them then Raph included"Maybe he was thinking about girlfriend and dreamed about her last night."Mikey blushed and said"For the 100th time Raph,she's not my girlfriend.""Yeah,yeah whatever."He told his little brother and Leo said"Come on guys,let's get back to training."They went back to practice but Mikey still had Michelle on his mind.

-with Linda and her sisters-

The girls were in the dojo,Linda and Debbie sparring,ReiNya at the abused punching bag,Michelle was dodging the arrows that was automatic shooting the arrows from a machine Debbie was perfectly dodging the arrows but she was thinking about sisters were looking at her while she dodging the arrows and Linda said"Hey guys,I'm starting to worry about Chelle.""Yeah,you're right Lin."Debbie told her."Hey we're all worried about her,why don't tell dad about it?"ReiNya told them."Yeah Rei,we should tell dad about this."Linda said.

Then they went to their dad's lab and Linda said"Master.""Yes,my daughter?"A voice said and asked."Well,it's about Michelle Master,she's been acting weird lately."Debbie told him."What do you mean?"He asked."Well ever since we had a fight with some turtles last night,she's starting to act strange,every time we ask her is something wrong,she said it's nothing even though something is going on."ReiNya told him then he said"Tell your sister I said come here.""Yes Master."They said in they went to go get Michelle.

They walked back into the lair and Linda said"Chelle,Master wants to see you."Michelle looked at her sisters and said"Okay."She told her and left the lair.

She went to her dad's lab and asked him"You wanted to see me Master?""Yes."He told her and asked"Your sisters told me about your strange you alright?""Yes Master I'm fine."She told him."Are you sure?Your sisters told me about the fight last night.""Yes Master,I'm fine."She said."Alright,you can go back to the lair."He said"Yes Master."She said and left.

She went back to the dojo and ReiNya asked her"So,what did Master talk to you about?""He told me about my behavior,wondering if I'm okay,and about the fight last night."She told Debbie asked her"Are you sure you're alright Chelle?You know we're worried about you.""Yeah Deb I'm fine."She Linda said"Come on,let's get back to training."Then they went back to training but Michelle still had Mikey on her mind.

Later on at night,the turtles were in the lair,Donnie and Leo watching t.v.,Raph at his abused punching bag,and Mikey was heading up to the suface until Raph asked"Hey Mikey,where you heading to?""I'm going up to the surface don't worry,I won't be long."He said."Alright but hurry back."Leo told him then Mikey left.

On the surface,Mikey was jumping from rooftop to rooftop then he saw something that caught his eye in the ally so he went to check it he jumped down from rooftop and said"Stop right there."Then the firgure turned around and Mikey couldn't believe his eyes,it was 2 stared at each other for minute then Michelle was about to grab her nunchucks until Mikey said"Easy,I'm not gonna hurt you."She looked at him for a minute then she moved her hand away from her nunchucks then she said"It's you."Yeah,it's you too."He told she walked up to him so she could see him better and he said"Hi."She told him"Hi."Then he told her"My name is Michelangelo but you call me ,what's your name?"Then she told him"My name is Michelle but you can call me Chelle.""Like your shell?"He asked her and pointed at his she told him" **CHELLE.**"Then he said"Oh,now I get it."Then Mikey asked"So,how long have you been in New York?"Well me,my sisters,and our dad just moved here,it's kinda like a cool place to live here's something that I don't get,how are more mutant turtles?"She said and asked he answered her saying"Well me,my brothers,and our Master been lived here for a long time,we're just under the sewers that's all.""Oh,okay."She told him."So Chelle,what do you want to do?"He asked her."I don't know."She told a idea popped into Mikey's head and he said"Come on,I have an idea."He grabbed her hand and started to run off somewhere in city and Michelle said"Hold on Mikey,I'm right behind you."Then the fun begin.

The 2 turtles had alot of were jumping from rooftop to rooftop,pulled a prank on a man,went for a stroll in the park(without getting caught),and that they were on top of a building looking at the moon and the stars and Michelle said"There really are lighting up the night.""Yeah."He said agreeing with she said"When I was a kid,every night when I'm in bed i'd always look at the stars and wonder how do they look up close and now I 're so beautiful in the night sky.""Yeah,like you."Mikey said then she asked"What do you say Mikey?"Mikey started to blush and said"Nothing.I didn't say anything.""Oh,I thought you said something."She they stood up and Michelle said"I gotta go Mikey but I had a lot of fun was nice to meet you."Yeah,you too."Mikey she said"Bye."She was about leave but Mikey grabbed her arm and said"Chelle,wait.""Yeah Mikey?"She pulled her close to him and gave her a hug then she hugged him they looked into each others' eyes and he lifted her chin and she asked"Mikey,what are you do-?"Mikey cutted her off by giving her a kiss on the lips and Michelle was shocked and broked the kiss and gave her a sweet smile and she said"Mikey,I don't know what to say.""Yeah,me you should get going."He told her."Yeah but Mikey,can we share one last kiss before I go?"She asked."Sure,why not."He told wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her close and their lips tounges danced as they twist and swirl with each other,then they broke the kiss for air and Michelle said"Well I gotta go,bye.""Hey Chelle,do you meet up in the ally tomorrow night?"He asked."Sure,what time?"She asked him.""Around 8:00."He told her."Okay bye."She letted her go and she about to leave until she told him"Hey Mikey,Seeya later,cutey."She winked at was about to go until Mikey said"Hey Chelle."She turned around and looked at him and he said"Seeya,sugar."She blushed and said"You're such a tease.""So are you."He told took one more glance at each other and then they lefted the roooftop and went home.

On the way home they thought"_Best night ever."_And it was true love at first sight.

* * *

Me:Hope you enjoy.


	4. Our little secret

TMNT: the new turtles in town

Chapter 4:Our little secret

Me:Welcome to chapter 4 of tmnt:the new turtles in is when Mikey and Michelle decide to make sure their hangouts at night is their little sercret.I don't own tmnt or the charaters just the ocs.

* * *

Mikey went into the lair and said"Hey guys,I'm back."His brothers looked at him as he walked in and they said"Hey Mikey."Then Donnie told him"You're just in time,the pizza's here we saved you some slices."" !"He said and screamed in brothers laughed at him and Raph asked"Hey Mikey,what were you doing up on the surface?"Mikey turn around with a pizza slice in his mouth and quickly gobbled it up and said and asked"Sorry Raph,I was eating my did you say?"Then Raph told him"I asked you what were you doing up on the surface?"Mikey started to blush and tried to come up with a excuse and he told them"I was jumping on rooftops,took a stroll in the park without getting caught,and looked at the stars and the moon and that was it."

"Okay,one question?"Leo said and asked."Yeah."Mikey said.  
"Why are you blushing?"Leo thought_"Oh crap,they see the blush!"_"No reason."He told them.

Then Raph smirked and said"That's not all what you did on the surface Mikey.I know what you did.""Y-y-you do?"Mikey asked and stuttered." SAW YOUR GIRLFRIEND!""HAHHAHAHAHAHA!"Raph said yelling and laughing his head off."NO I DIDN'T!"He yelled back."YEAH YOU DID!HAHAHAHAHA!"Raph yelled back and laughed at him."LEO MAKE HIM STOP!"Mikey yelled with a red flushed look on his face.

"Alright Raph that's enough."Leo told Raph."Leo come on,if he didn't see his girlfriend then why is he blushing?"He said and they looked at Mikey whose face is like a cherry and had flushed look on his face then Leo told them"Alright guys come on let's get ready for bed and Raph quit teasing Mikey."Raph crossed arms and started to mumble under his got ready for bed and went into their rooms for the night.

-with Michelle and her sisters-

Michelle walked into the living room and said"Hey girls I'm back."They said"Hey Chelle."Then she asked"So,what's for dinner?""Well we have some saved you some slices."Linda told her."Thanks."Michelle ReiNya said and asked"Hey Chelle,what did you up on the surface?"She started to blush and tried to come up with a excuse and she told them"I was jumping on rooftops,took a stroll in the park without getting caught,and looked at the stars and the moon and that was it."

"Okay,one question?"Linda said and asked."Yeah."Michelle said."Why are you blushing?"Linda thought_"Oh crap,they see the blush!"_"No reason."She told them.

Then ReiNya smirked and said"That's not all what you did on the surface Chelle.I know what you did.""Y-y-you do?"Michelle asked and stuttered."YOU SAW YOUR BOYFRIEND!""HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"ReiNya said yelling and laughing her head off."NO I DIDN'T!"She yelled back."YEAH YOU DID!HAHAHAHAHA!"ReiNya yelled back and laughed at her."LIN MAKE HER STOP!"Michelle yelled with a red flushed look on her face.

"Alright Rei that's enough."Linda told ReiNya."Lin come on,if she didn't see her boyfriend then why is she blushing?"She said and they looked at Michell whose face is like a cherry and had flushed look on her face then Lin told them"Alright guys come on let's get ready for bed and Rei quit teasing Chelle."ReiNya crossed her arms and started to mumble under her breath as she and her sisters got ready for bed and went into their room for the night.

As they all were in bed for the night,Mikey and Michelle was thinking about their little hangout and they decided to have their hangouts at night but it's their little secret and they started to dream about each other in their sleep.

* * *

Me:Hope you like the .


	5. Michelle the artist

TMNT: the new turtles in town

Chapter 5:Michelle the artist

Me:Welcome to chapter 5 of tmnt:the new turtles in is when during their hangout Mikey discovers Michelle's talent of art.I don't own tmnt or the charaters just the ocs.

* * *

Chapter 5:Michelle the artist

The next day during training,the turtles were meditating and Leo,Donnie,and Raph open one of their eyes and looked at were suprised that Mikey stayed silent and didn't say a word and they were wondering what he was meditating about._In Mikey's mind:He and Michelle were talking a walk through the meadow and they were holding each others' hands and while they were walking,Mikey thought"Wow she's even more beautiful than I imagine,her ocean blue eyes,orange silky hair,pink mask,fine arms and legs,perfect figure and curves,and perfect 's like a model in my world,I wish this moment could lasts forever."Then he looked away and Michelle looked at him and she thought"Wow he's even more handsome than I imagine,his baby blue eyes,orange mask,big strong arms and legs,muscluar body,and nice 's like a hero in my world,I wish this moment could lasts forever."Then she looked away and they countied their walk until Mikey saw and he told her"Wait here."He let go of her hand and went to go get something and Michelle thought"What is he getting?"Then Mikey came back and he gave her a rose and her eyes lit up with amazement and she said"Mikey,it's beautiful.""Like you."He told they looked into each others' eyes and shared a kiss._

Then Leo whispered"Something's not right.""Yeah every time when we meditate Mikey's never this quiet."Donnie whispered back."You're always make noises during meditating."Raph whispered."Leonardo,Donatello,and Raphael is there something you want to share?"Master Splinter asked them."No sensei."They told they went back to meditating but they're still wondering what was going on with Mikey.

-with Linda and her sisters-

During training,the girls were was ReiNya's partner and Michelle was Debbie's partner and they started to they were sparring Linda and ReiNya noticed that Michelle was just standing was thinking Mikey and their 1st "date" then Debbie charged at her then she snapped out of her thoughts and started sparr with Debbie then Linda and ReiNya had concerned looks on their faces when they saw the 2 Linda signaled the 2 to stop and she asked"Chelle are you okay?""Yeah why do you ask?"Michelle said and asked her oldest sister."Well because while you were sparring with Deb,you just stood you sure you're okay?"Linda said and asked her."Yeah Lin,I'm fine."She told her." I think we're done for the day."Linda they left the training room to watch t.v. in their living room.

Later on that night the turtles were in the living and Leo watching t.v. while Donnie was at the table working on a experiment and Mikey was heading up the stairs to the surface and Leo asked"Where are you going Mikey?""Up to the surface."He told him."Alright don't be late."Donnie told him."I won't."Mikey said and Raph said"This Mikey's second time going up to the surface,something's up.""Come on Raph,if something was going on Mikey would have told us."Leo told his hothead brother."Yeah Raph can't you trust Mikey?"Donnie asked him."Yeah I trust him but if something was up I would check it out."He told Leo and Donnie."Just leave it alone."Leo said."Alright."He said.

Mikey was on the rooftop of a building waiting for Michelle sneaked up behind Mikey and said"Hi Mikey.""AAAHHHH."Mikey screamed(like a girl) and Michelle laughed and giggled at him and his he said"Please don't do that.I almost choke on my shell.""Sorry but I like giving people a little scare."She told he noticed that she was hiding something behind her back then he asked"What's that behind your back?"She told him"Nothing."" 's go."He said."I'm coming."She said hiding her sketchpad in her belt next to her she started to followed him and the night of fun began.

After they had their fun,they were on a rooftop looking at the view of New York and Mikey noticed that Michelle was drawing something and he asked her"What are you drawing Chelle?""Nothing."She told him."Can I see?"He asked."No Mikey."She told him"Please?"He begged."No."She said but he kept on begging saying"Pleaseeeeeeeeeee?""Okay okay.I'll show you."She she turned her tablet over to him her drawing and Mikey couldn't believe his was drawing him and she drew him perfectly."Wow."He told her"You liked it?"She asked."Yeah it's really know how to draw."She started to blush and she said"Aww thanks 're sweet."Then a idea pooped in his head and he said and asked"Hey, why don't you draw a picture for yourself and you give it to me so I can remeber when we're not around each other?""Yeah,that's a good idea."She told him and then tore out a blank sheet of paper and drew herself and gave it to Mikey and he said"Thanks."You're welcome."She said."So,same time tomorrow night?"He asked."Sure why not."She they leaned forward towards each other and shared a kiss then they broke the kiss for They told each other goodbye and went home.

They were looking at their pictures on the way home and hid them in their belts so their siblings wouldn't noticed and when they got home,they went to their rooms and hid their pictures under their pillows and went downstairs for dinner.

* * *

Me:Hope you enjoy.


	6. Something's up

TMNT: the new turtles in town

Chapter 6:Something's up

Me:Welcome to chapter 6 of tmnt: the new is when the older siblings find out about Mikey and Michelle's weird behaviors.I don't own tmnt or the charaters just the ocs.

* * *

Chapter 6:Something's up

Over the past weeks,Mikey and Michelle have been getting closer than ever but they made sure that their little secret didn't slip that's going on,their brothers and sisters have been noticing their weird behavior especially during training and at night.

In the lair Mikey was playing his video game while Leo,Donnie,and Raph were at table talking about Mikey's weird said"Something's going on with Mikey.""Yeah I know who else said that,ME!"Raph yelled."We know."Donnie told his hothead brother."Yeah,like the other day,I was in the training room with Mikey and when we were sparring he didn't start his taunting and teasing."Leo said."Yeah and when I was working in my lab,he came in and asked me for advice."Donnie told them."About what?"Raph asked."I don't know,he never told included."Donnie told them."Yeah and when I was going to my room and saw something white under his pillow so I went in his room and about to look under his pillow but he came into the room and he started to fuss about his privacy and stuff and he wasn't so happy about me doing that."Raph said."Yeah Raph,with all of Mikey's weird behavior something's up."Leo told him.

Then Master Splinter came into the room and said"I heard your concerns about Michelangelo and I am worried about him as you asked him about what's going on?""Yeah sensei,everytime we ask him that he says that nothing going on even though something's going on."Raph told him."Well sensei,all the weird behavior happens at night because for some reason he always heads up to the surface at night for some reason."Donnie said."I ,you must see what's been going with your brother before it gets worse."Master Splinter told them."Yes sensei."They told Splinter left the room and they looked at their brother doing a victory dance when he had beat a level.

-with Linda and her sisters-

In the lair Michelle was watching t.v. while Linda,Debbie,and ReiNya were at table talking about Michelle's weird said"Something's going on with Chelle.""Yeah I know who else said that,ME!"ReiNya yelled."We know."Debbie told her hothead sister."Yeah,like the other day,I was in the training room with Chelle and when we were sparring he didn't start her taunting and teasing."Linda said."Yeah and when I was working in my lab,she came in and asked me for advice."Debbie told them."About what?"ReiNya asked."I don't know,she never told included."Debbie told them."Yeah and when I was in the room and saw something white under her pillow so I went to her bed and about to look under her pillow but she came into the room and she started to fuss about her privacy and stuff and she wasn't so happy about me doing that."ReiNya said."Yeah Rei,with all of Chelle's weird behavior something's up."Linda told her.

Then their father came into the room and said"I heard your concerns about Michelle and I am worried about her as you asked her about what's going on?""Yeah sensei,everytime we ask her that she says that nothing going on even though something's going on."ReiNya told him."Well sensei,all the weird behavior happens at night because for some reason she always heads up to the surface at night for some reason."Debbie said."I ,you must see what's been going with your brother before it gets worse."Their father told them."Yes sensei."They told father left the room and they looked at their sisterer doing a dance to the song we got the beat by the fresh beat band.

So the older siblings decided to see what's going on with their younger siblings tonight and Mikey and Michell's secret is about to be revealed.

* * *

Me:Hope you enjoy.


	7. Busted

TMNT: the new turtles in town

Chapter 7:Busted

Me:Welcome to the chapter 7 of tmnt: the new turtles in is when Mikey and Michelle secret is blown and they get busted.I don't own tmnt or the charaters just the .

* * *

Chapter 7:Busted

Later on that night in the lair Leo,Donnie,and Raph were planning on how to find out about Mikey's weird behavior and then Mikey came into the room and started climb up the stairs to the surface and Raph asked"Where you going Mikey?""To the 't worry I won't long."Mikey told them and went up to the as Mikey left Leo said"Let's go."They got up the stairs and made it to the 3 brothers hid behind a water tower making sure Mikey dosen't see them.

They watched their brother then they heard something and when saw what was on the other side making they couldn't believe their eyes,it was Linda,Debbie,and the girls saw them and Linda asked"What are you doinng?"Leo said and asked"We trying to see why our brother has been acting you doing here?"ReiNya told him"We trying to see why our sister has been acting weird."Then something hit Debbie and she said"If your brother has been acting weird and our sister has been acting weird ,then you don't think they're."They looked at each other and Donnie asked her"So you're saying that our brother and your sister has been secretly seeing each other at night?""Yeah I mean think about every time we ask them what they did up on the surface and what they're thinking about they start to blush."Debbie included."How can we tell?"Raph asked."We're gonna find out."ReiNya told saw something and said"Here she comes."They hid behind the water tower and saw Michelle walking towards Mikey.

Mikey saw Michelle and he said"Hey Chelle.""Hey Mikey."Michelle said."Is that all I get for seeing my favorite girl in the world?Come here you."He asked and told grabbed arm and pulled her closer to him then gave her a she said"Okay,okay.I get it,i'm sorry.""It's okay.I love you."He told."I love you too."She told shared another kiss and Debbie said"Aaaaaawwwwww,how cute.""Shut it Deb,you're gonna get us caught."ReiNya told her,They remained silent and watched their younger siblings having their Michelle asked"So,you kept my picture?""Of course I did,you know I would."Then it hit Raph and he thought"_So that's what was under his pillow,her picture."_Then Mikey asked her"So you ready to go and have some fun?""I'm ready as I'll ever be."Michelle told him."Come on."He said and he grabbed her and they jumped over rooftop to the others ran to the edge of the rooftop and saw their younger siblings jumping over rooftops and Donnie asked"Now what do we do?""Looks like we're gonna have to follow them without getting caught."Debbie told him."Well we better get going before it's too late."Leo they followed the 2 and took the same path they took.

Later on that night Mikey and Michelle were on the rooftop looking at the stars and Mikey looked at Michelle and Michelle noticed that Mikey was staring at her and she asked him"Is something wrong?""No,it's just that your eyes kind of remind me of an ocean."He told her."Aw Mikey,you're so sweet."They looked into each others' eyes and shared a kiss until they heard a voice behind them saying"Hey Mikey."They broke the kiss and saw 3 turtles,Leo,Donnie,and thought_"Oh no."_Then Mikey said and asked "Hey guys,what are you doing here?"Then Leo asked"That's what we were gonna ask you,what are you doing here?"Then Michelle asked"Mikey,do you know them?""Yeah Chelle,their my brothers."He told her."Nice to meet you Michelle."Donnie they heard another voice behind them saying"Hey Chelle."The 2 turned around and saw 3 turtles,Linda,Debbie,and thought_"Oh no."_Then Michelle said and asked "Hey guys,what are you doing here?"Then Linda asked"That's what we were gonna ask you,what are you doing here?"Then Mikey asked"Chelle,do you know them?""Yeah Mikey,their my sisters."She told him."Nice to meet you Mikey."Debbie they turned around and looked at his 3 older brothers and Raph told him"Mikey,you got a lot of explaining to do."Then Michelle turned around and looked at her 3 older sisters and ReiNya told her"Chelle,soon as we get home you got a lot of explaining to do."Then Leo said"Come on Mikey."Then Linda said"Come on Chelle,we're going home."Then Mikey said"No,I'm not gonna leave Chelle.I love her."Then Michelle said"No,I'm not gonna leave Mikey.I love him.""Let's go Mikey."Donnie grabbed his arm and started to pull on him."Let's go Chelle."Debbie grabbed her arm and started to pull on her.

Mikey and Michelle tried to reach for each called out each others' names and got hold of each others' hands but they weren't able to hold on for hands broke their grasp and their older siblings pull them away from each other and took them they're walking home,they took one more glance of other before they disappear into night with broken hearts.

* * *

Me:Hope you enjoy.


	8. She wouldn't hurt me

TMNT: the new turtles in town

Chapter 8:She wouldn't hurt me

Me:This is when Mikey tries to tell his brothers that Michelle wouldn't hurt him.I don't own tmnt or the charaters just the ocs.

* * *

Chapter 8:She wouldn't hurt me

Leo,Donnie,and Raph were in the living room with Mikey trying to get some answers out of him but all Mikey wants to do is go to room and sulk because of his broken heart. Leo said"Mikey,we just want to talk to you.""There's nothing to talk about."Mikey said in a stubborn tone."Come on Mikey,don't be like that can't we just talk about it?Donnie said and asked him."You'd ruined my love life,I don't think so."He said and started to walk off to his growled and said"That's it!"He grabbed Mikey's shoulder and said"Look,stop being stubborn and start talking."Mikey moved from Raph's grasp and said"Why should I talk to you?You ruined my love life.""Look Mikey,the only reason we did that so you wouldn't get hurt."Donnie told him."Yeah Mikey,you're our little brother and we don't want you to get hurt."Raph told him."But she wouldn't hurt me,why can't you understand that."Mikey said and Leo said"They're right Mikey,you don't know that for sure and we don't want you seeing her anymore.""That's not fair!"Mikey yelled."Better than you having a broken heart."Raph told him."I think you already done that."Mikey roared back.

Master Splinter was meditating in his room until he heard yelling in the living room so went to check it he went into the living room and saw that his sons were arguing and he was wondering what were they arguing about.

Then he asked"My sons,what is going on?"Then Leo told him"We know why Mikey has been acting weird."Yeah,every night he sees someone."Donnie included."It was one those turtles that we fought,it's the one with the pink mask."Raph was shocked and he asked"Is this true Michelangelo?"Mikey said"Yeah.""Michelangelo,why haven't you told us about this?"Master Splinter asked him."Because how you guys would react."Mikey told Donnie asked him"Why did you hide this from us Mikey."I told you already."Mikey said."Yeah but Master Splinter we told Mikey that he couldn't see her anymore because we don't him to get hurt."Then Master Splinter said"Michelangelo,your brother are right you shouldn't see her anymore so you get hurt.""But she wouldn't hurt me why can't you understand that?!"he roared back and asked."You don't know that for sure Mikey."Raph told him."But that's not fair!"Mikey yelled back."Michelangelo,that is enough."Master Splinter said in a firm and stern looked at Master Splinter with eyes tearing up because of his broken heart then Master Splinter told him"I had enough of this,go to your room.""But-."Mikey said."NOW!"His father told him.

Mikey clenched his fists and said"Some brothers you are."Then he ran up to the stairs while Raph said"Mikey wait,Mikey!"But it was too late,Mikey ran to his room and slam the door and Leo asked"What are we gonna do with him?"

Mikey was laying in his bed crying his eyes out in his pillow then he took his picture of her and looked at it and held it against his chest and started to wail of his broken was in his room listening to his yuonger brother crying of his broken heart and he thought_"Poor Mikey,I wish there was something I could do to make him feel must really love that girl,I guess there's nothing I could do for him."_He sighed and felled asleep as he listened to Mikey's broken heart.

* * *

Me:Hope you enjoy.


	9. He wouldn't hurt me

TMNT: the new turtles in town

Chapter 8:He wouldn't hurt me

Me:This is when Michelle tries to tell her sisters that Mikey wouldn't hurt her.I don't own tmnt or the charaters just the ocs.

* * *

Chapter 9:He wouldn't hurt me

Linda,Debbie,and ReiNya were in the living room with Michelle trying to get some answers out of her but all Michelle wants to do is go to hers and her sisters' room to cry and sulk because of her broken heart. Linda said"Chelle,we just want to talk to you.""There's nothing to talk about."Michelle said in a stubborn tone."Come on Chelle,don't be like that can't we just talk about it?Debbie said and asked her."You'd ruined my love life,I don't think so."She said and started to walk off to their ReiNya growled and said"That's it!"She grabbed Michelle's shoulder and said"Look,stop being stubborn and start talking."Michelle moved from ReiNya's grasp and said"Why should I talk to you?You ruined my love life.""Look Chelle,the only reason we did that so you wouldn't get hurt."Debbie told him."Yeah Chelle,you're our little sister and we don't want you to get hurt."ReiNya told her."But he wouldn't hurt me,why can't you understand that."Michelle said and Linda said"They're right Chelle,you don't know that for sure and we don't want you seeing him anymore.""That's not fair!"Michelle yelled."Better than you having a broken heart."ReiNya told her."I think you already done that."Michelle roared back.

Their father was in his room planning something until he heard yelling in the living room so went to check it he went into the living room and saw that his daughters were arguing and he was wondering what were they arguing about.

Then he asked"My daughters,what is going on?"Then Linda told him"We know why Chelle has been acting weird."Yeah,every night she sees someone."Debbie included."It was one those turtles that we fought,it's the one with the orange mask."ReiNya was shocked and he asked"Is this true Michelle?"Michelle said"Yeah.""Michelle,why haven't you told us about this?"Their father asked her."Because how you guys would react."Michelle told asked her"Why did you hide this from us Chelle?"I told you already."Michelle said."Yeah but Master, we told Chelle that she couldn't see him anymore because we don't her to get hurt."Then their father said"Michelle,your sisters are right you shouldn't see him anymore so you get hurt.""But he wouldn't hurt me why can't you understand that?!"She roared back and asked."You don't know that for sure Chelle."ReiNya told her."But that's not fair!"Michelle yelled back."Michelle,that is enough."Their father said in a firm and stern looked at their father with eyes tearing up because of her broken heart then their father told her"I had enough of this,go to your room.""But-."Chelle said."NOW!"Her father told her.

Michelle clenched her fists and said"Some sisters you are."Then she ran up to the stairs while ReiNya said"Chelle wait,Chelle!"But it was too late,Michelle ran to their room and slam the door and Linda asked"What are we gonna do with her?"

Michelle was laying in her bed crying her eyes out in her pillow then she took her picture of him and looked at it and held it against her chest and started to wail of her broken heart ReiNya was in the room looking at her younger sister crying of her broken heart and she thought_"Poor Chelle,I wish there was something I could do to make her feel must really love that guy,I guess there's nothing I could do for her."_She sighed and felled asleep as she listened to Michelle broken heart.

* * *

Me:Hope you enjoy.


	10. Heartbreak part 1

TMNT: the new turtles in town

Chapter 10:Heartbreak part 1

Me:This when Mikey and Michelle's siblings see how heartbroken they are.I don't own tmnt or the charaters just the ocs.(A/N:Chapter 10- 12 have 3 parts in it)

* * *

Chapter 10:Heartbreak part 1

In lair the guys were watching t.v. then April came in and said"Hey guys."Then she noticed that Mikey was missing and she'd said asked"Where's Mikey?"Then they realized that Mikey was missing and Leo asked"Where's Mikey?""I don't know,do you Raph?"Donnie asked Raph then he told them"He might be still in his room cause last night he was crying his eyes out last night.""Why was he crying?"The orange-hair teen Leo told her"Because he was secretly seeing one of those turtles that we was the in the pink mask.""Yeah,we told him that he couldn't see her anymore so he wouldn't get hurt or a broken heart."Donnie included then Raph also told her"But in the process,we broke his heart and ruined his love life so he ran up to his room and cried his eyes out all night.""Poor Mikey,he must really heartbroken."April said feeling bad for the orange clad turtle."Yes,I feel bad for Michelangelo myself."Master Splinter told them standing in then Leo asked"But sensei,how are we gonna help him?"Then he told his older sons"We can't help him with this problem,he has to deal with this himself."

They looked at each other then Mikey came in the room with his gear and mask on but he had a sad look on his face,eyes were red from crying,and tear stains on his head was down so no one could see his face he walked past everybody and sat down on the couch between Leo and looked at them then looked away from them and stared at the t. felt bad for him having to go through this heart break.

Then Leo said"So Mikey,you want to watch some t.v.?"He shook head no,felling like there's no meaning in life anymore since they broke him and Michelle up."Do you want to help me build something?"Donnie asked still shook his head Raph asked"Do you want to play with Spike?"He shook his head no he got off the couch and was about to go to his room until Raph said"Come on Mikey,it can't be that bad."Mikey turn around and said"Can't be that bad,can't be that bad?!You ruined my love life,how can it not be that bad?!""Come on Mikey there other girls out just for you like April."Leo told got mad at and hit his head then Donnie said"Mikey come on,you can't dwell on this heartbreak forever.""I am,i'm doing it now."He told his brother."Come on Mikey,let's see that simile."April told still had that sad look on face,he didn't want to Raph got up and told him"Mikey come on,you can't stay locked up in your room forever."He had a angry look on his face and Raph said"Okay,why don't we watch some t.v."

Soon as Raph turned around,Mikey clenched his fists and pushed Raph and when Raph turned around,he saw that Mikey was on top of him and he was hitting put his arms up so he wouldn't get hit the face.

Then Mikey yelled"YOUR FAULT,YOUR FAULT!"He yelled over and over tried to get Mikey off of him but he had no his brothers and April came to get him off Raph and when they did,Mikey clutched onto April and cried on her shoulder and she hugged him back and said"Come on Mikey,why don't we go to your room."

Then she walked him to his room and his brothers didn't know what to do with him as they listened to him crying his heart and eyes out.

-with Linda and her sisters-

In lair the girls were watching t.v. then Bradford and Xever came in and ReiNya said"What do you 2 want?"Then they groaned and noticed that Michelle was missing and Bradford said and asked"Where's the pink one?"Then they realized that Michelle was missing and Linda said and asked"You mean Chelle and by the way,where is Chelle?""I don't know,do you Rei?"Debbie asked ReiNya then she told them"She might be still in the room cause last night she was crying her eyes out last night and that's why slept in the living room.""Why was he crying?"Xever Linda told them"Because she was secretly seeing one of those turtles that we was the in the orange mask.""Yeah,we told her that she couldn't see him anymore so she wouldn't get hurt or a broken heart."Debbie included then ReiNya also told them"But in the process,we broke her heart and ruined her love life so she ran up to the room and cried her eyes out all night.""Wow,who knew that she was really heartbroken."Bradford said acting like he doesn't feeling bad for the pink clad turtle."Yes,I feel bad for Michelle myself."Their father told them standing in then Linda asked"But sensei,how are we gonna help her?"Then he told his older dauthers"We can't help her with this problem,she has to deal with this herself."

They looked at each other then Michelle came in the room with her gear and mask on but she had a sad look on her face,eyes were red from crying,and tear stains on his head was down so no one could see her face she walked past everybody and sat down on the couch between Linda and looked at them then looked away from them and stared at the t. felt bad for her having to go through this heart break.

Then Linda said"So Michelle,you want to watch some t.v.?"She shook head no,felling like there's no meaning in life anymore since they broke her and Mikey up."Do you want to help me build something?"Debbie asked still shook his head ReiNya asked"Do you want to play with Lizzy?"She shook her head no she got off the couch and was about to go to the room until ReiNya said"Come on Chelle,it can't be that bad."Michelle turn around and said"Can't be that bad,can't be that bad?!You ruined my love life,how can it not be that bad?!""Come on Chelle there other boys out just for you like Bradford or Xever."Leo told her and she felt like throwing up in her mouth and said"No thanks,I rather throw up in my mouth."Then Debbie said"Chelle come on,you can't dwell on this heartbreak forever.""I am,i'm doing it now."She told her sister."Come on Chelle,let's see that simile."ReiNya told still had that sad look on face,she didn't want to ReiNya got up and told her"Chelle come on,you can't stay locked up in the room forever."She had a angry look on her face and ReiNya said"Okay,why don't we watch some t.v."

Soon as ReiNya turned around,Michelle clenched her fists and pushed ReiNya and when ReiNya turned around,she saw that Michelle was on top of her and she was hitting put her arms up so she wouldn't get hit the face.

Then Michelle yelled"YOUR FAULT,YOUR FAULT!"She yelled over and over tried to get Michelle off of her but she had no her sisters came to get her off ReiNya and when they did,Michelle clutched onto Debbie and cried on her shoulder and she hugged her back and said"Come on Chelle,why don't we go to the room."

Then she walked her to the room and her brothers didn't know what to do with her as they listened to her crying her heart and eyes out.

* * *

Me:Hope you enjoy.


	11. Heartbreak part 2

TMNT: the new turtles in town

Chapter 11:Heartbreak part 2

Me:This when Mikey and Michelle's siblings see how heartbroken they are.I don't own tmnt or the charaters just the ocs.(A/N:Chapter 10-12 have 3 parts in it)

* * *

Chapter 11:Heartbreak part 2

The guys were in the living room then April came down the stairs and Leo asked"How's he doing?"Then April said"He fell asleep and from what he told me,she sounds like a pretty nice girl.""He must have told you."Leo said."Yeah he they loved each other then they should be together,I mean why break them up?"April said and asked."So he wouldn't get hurt and have a broken heart."Donnie told April told them"I think you already done that,he cried his eyes and heart out.""It was the only way we could protect him so he won't get hurt."Raph told she said"I gotta go it's getting guys later."

Then she lefted and Mikey came out of his room and went downstairs and climbed up the ladder to the surface and his brothers saw him then Leo asked him"And where are you going?"Then Mikey told him"I'm going up for fresh air I'll be back.""Alright but hurry back."Leo Mikey lefted and Leo told Raph"Make sure he doesn't see her."Raph shooked his head and followed Mikey.

Raph hid behind a watertower and saw Mikey sitting on the was sitting there thinking about Michelle when they used to look at the stars and kiss under sighed then heard a voice saying"Mikey,is that you?"He turned his head and saw a mutant turtle with orange hair that went to her waist and she had buns and 2 red ribbons for her ponytails,a pink mask around her eyes,and she has ocean blue eyes and he just couldn't believe his eyes and said"Chelle,is that you?"She shooked her head and they looked at each other for a minute and ran towards each other,holding each other in their arms in tears.

Then Michelle told him"I've missed you so much,there's no meaning in my life without you,I keep thinking about you ever since they broke us up,I don't care what they say,I love you so much."Mikey said"Chelle,i've missed you so much,you mean everything to me,you're my light,my princess,my flower,my model,my ocean,you lift up my spirits with your smile,your laughs,everything.I love you."He wiped a tear off her face with thumb and saw her sweet beautiful smile that warms his smiled back and kissed the top of her forehead and started to hold her.

Then they heard a voice saying"Mikey."They toward around and saw Raph and heard another voice saying"Chelle."They looked the other way and saw ReiNya came up to Michelle and said"Chelle come on,we're going home."She looked at Mikey then back at her sister and she said"Okay."ReiNya grabbed her hand and they started to walk home.

Mikey looked at Michelle then he heard Raph saying"Mikey,come on we gotta go."He looked at Raph for minute and said"No,I'm not gonna leave her,I love her Raph,I relly do, and she wouldn't do any thing to hurt me."Then Raph told him"Come on Mikey,we're going home."Then he grabbed his arm and started pull on him,and Mikey tried pull away and said"Let me go,Raph."Raph groaned and muttered"That's it!"Then he grabbed Mikey and put him over his shoulder,then Mikey started to pound on his brother's shell and shouted"RAPH,PUT ME DOWN,PUT ME DOWN,PUT ME DOWN!"Then he realized that Raph wasn't gonna put him down and he gave up,but Mikey and Michelle took one last glance at each other before they disappered into the night.

* * *

Me:Hope you enjoy.


	12. Heartbreak part 3

TMNT: the new turtles in town

Chapter 12:Heartbreak part 3

Me:This when Mikey and Michelle's siblings see how heartbroken they are.I don't own tmnt or the charaters just the ocs.(A/N:Chapter 10-12 have 3 parts in it)

* * *

Chapter 12:Heartbreak part 3

In the lair,Leo and Donnie were waiting on Mikey and Raph then they saw Raph carrying Mikey over his shoulder and Leo asked"What happened?"Raph putted Mikey down and said"He saw her."Leo and Donnie looked at Mikey and Leo said and told Mikey"We told you that you're not allowed to see her anymore but,you saw her anyway."Then Mikey looked him and he looked at Donnie and he told Mikey"Even though we told you,you're not allowed to see her anymore,but you saw her anyway,why?"Mikey looked away from his brothers and stared at the floor and then Master Splinter came in the room then he said and asked"That is a good question Donatello,why did you see her even though your brothers told you not to Michelangelo?"Mikey looked at his father and he said"Because,I miss her Master Splinter,you don't know what it's like having someone to break up you up with someone who loves you and wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

It reminded Master Splinter about his last fight with Shredder in Japan and the death of his wife and daughter and he told his son"You're right,but Michelangelo,the only reason your brothers did that so you wouldn't get hurt.""HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE YOU,SHE WOULDN'T HURT ME,WHY DON'T YOU BELIEVE ME?!"He roared with tears coming out of his eyes."But you don't know that for sure Mikey and like we said,you're not allowed to see her anymore and we mean it."Leo said."BUT THAT'S NOT FAIR!"Mikey yelled back."Michelangelo,that is enough."Master Splinter told him."But,but sensei-."Mikey said."ENOUGH!"His father roared,cutting him shut his mouth and his father told him"I had enough of this,now go to your room."Then Mikey said"But-.""NOW!"He said,cutting him off.

Mikey looked away from his father and looked at the floor for minute then he got up and went to his room,closing the door behind Leo said"What we are gonna do with him?"While Leo and Donnie were talking,Raph went up the stairs to check on Mikey and when he peeked in the door,he saw Mikey sitting on his bed with tears running down his cheeks and he said"She wouldn't hurt me,why won't they believe me?"Then he heard a voice saying"I believe you."He turned his head and saw Raph in the doorway and he told him"No you don't,you're just saying that to make me feel better."Then Raph came in the room,sat on the bed with him,and said"No i'm not,I really do believe look,I saw what happened between you and her,and I saw that you guys really love each other and you wouldn't do anything to hurt each other so,I believe you."Mikey was shocked about what Raph said and he asked"You believe me?"Then Raph told him"Yeah,me and April do."Mikey thought about something and said"I don't get it,if you believe me then why did you follow me and took me away from her?"He sighed and told him"When you left,Leo told me to follow you to make sure that you didn't see her but, when I saw what happened between you and her,I didn't want to ruin the moment but I had no choice but to.I'm sorry Mikey."

Then he saw that Mikey was looking at the floor with tears running down his cheeks and he wrapped his arm around him and said"It's gonna be okay,you'll see her soon."Then Mikey said"No I won't.I'll never see her again."Raph felt bad that Mikey had to go through this and Mikey asked"Hey Raph,can I sleep with you tonight?"Raph looked at him for a minute and said"Sure Mikey.""Thanks Raphie."Mikey said and Raph smiled at him and he said"Let's go to my room.""Okay."Mikey told they lefted Mikey's room and went into Raph's room.

-with Linda and her sisters-

In the lair,Linda and Debbie were waiting on Michelle and ReiNya then they saw ReiNya was holding Michelle's hand and Linda asked"What happened?"ReiNya letted go of Michelle's hand and said"She saw him."Linda and Debbie looked at Michelle and Linda said and told Michelle"We told you that you're not allowed to see him anymore but,you saw him anyway."Then Michelle looked her and she looked at Debbie and she told Michelle"Even though we told you,you're not allowed to see him anymore,but you saw him anyway,why?"Michelle looked away from her sisters and stared at the floor and then their father came in the room then he said and asked"That is a good question Debbie,why did you see him even though your sisters told you not to Michelle?"Michelle looked at her father and she said"Because,I miss him Master,you don't know what it's like having someone to break up you up with someone who loves you and wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

It made him think about his last fight with Splinter in Japan and how he took away Spliner's wife and daughter and he told his daughter"You're right,but Michelle,the only reason your sisters did that so you wouldn't get hurt.""HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE YOU,HE WOULDN'T HURT ME,WHY DON'T YOU BELIEVE ME?!"She roared with tears coming out of her eyes."But you don't know that for sure Chelle and like we said,you're not allowed to see him anymore and we mean it."Linda said."BUT THAT'S NOT FAIR!"Michelle yelled back."Michelle,that is enough."Her father told her."But,but sensei-."Michelle said."ENOUGH!"Her father roared,cutting her shut her mouth and her father told him"I had enough of this,now go to the room."Then Michelle said"But-.""NOW!"He said,cutting her off.

Michelle looked away from her father and looked at the floor for minute then she got up and went to her and her sisters' room,closing the door behind Linda said"What we are gonna do with her?"While Linda and Debbie were talking,ReiNya went up the stairs to check on Michelle and when she peeked in the door,she saw Michelle sitting on her bed with tears running down her cheeks and she said"He wouldn't hurt me,why won't they believe me?"Then she heard a voice saying"I believe you."She turned her head and saw ReiNya in the doorway and she told her"No you don't,you're just saying that to make me feel better."Then ReiNya came in the room,sat on the bed with her,and said"No i'm not,I really do believe look,I saw what happened between you and him,and I saw that you guys really love each other and you wouldn't do anything to hurt each other so,I believe you."Michelle was shocked about what ReiNya said and she asked"You believe me?"Then ReiNya told her"Yeah,me,Bradford, and Xever do too,I mean sure they won't tell you but you can tell from their face that care."Michelle thought about something and said"I don't get it,if you believe me then why did you follow me and took me away from her?"She sighed and told her"When you left,Lin told me to follow you to make sure that you didn't see him but, when I saw what happened between you and him,I didn't want to ruin the moment but I had no choice but to.I'm sorry Michelle."

Then she saw that Michelle was looking at the floor with tears running down her cheeks and she wrapped her arm around her and said"It's gonna be okay,you'll see him soon."Then Michelle said"No I won't.I'll never see him again."ReiNya felt bad that Michelle had to go through this and Michelle asked"Hey Rei,can I sleep in your bed tonight?"ReiNya looked at her for a minute and said"Sure Chelle.""Thanks Nya."Michelle said and ReiNya smiled at her and she said"Come on,let's go to my bed.""Okay."Michelle told they got up from Michelle's bed and went into ReiNya's bed.

* * *

Me:Enjoy.


	13. What are we gonna do with them?

TMNT: the new turtles in town

Chapter 13:What are we gonna do with them?

Me:Welcome to chapter 13 of tmnt: the new turltes in is when the older siblings talk about what they're gonna do about their younger siblings' heartbreak behavior.I(sadly)don't own tmnt or characters just the ocs.

* * *

Chapter 13:What are we gonna do with them?

Over the past few weeks,Mikey and Michelle have been getting worse and their families been noticing some changes in their stay locked up in theirs rooms,they're sleeping with their older siblings(mostly with Raph and ReiNya),their families were getting worried about them,and what worried them the most is that they haven't eaten anything in over the few weeks that had passed.

The next morning during breakfast,Leo,Donnie,and Raph were talking about Mikey and Leo said"We gotta do something about Mikey before this gets worse than it already is.""Yeah you're right Leo because Mikey just stays up in his room and he hasn't eaten a thing over the past few weeks."Donnie said then Raph said"Mikey's been sleeping with every single night for me to comfort him and I think we're being a bit harsh on him."Raph said .Then Leo asked"What do you mean?"Raph told him"I mean think about, because of this Mikey locked himself in his room,he hasn't ate a thing,and he's been crying his eyes and heart out for weeks,so should we let him see her?"Donnie said and asked"The only reason we did it so he wouldn't get hurt,but Raph's right ,he's suffering because of we let him see her again Leo?"Leo was thinking about what Raph and Donnie said then he told them"You're right,because of us he's suffering like we should let him see her and he can go out with her again,but let's talk to Master Splinter about this."Then they lefted the room to talked to Splinter.

When they came into Master Splinter's room,Leo said"Master Splinter,can we talk to you for minute?""Of course Leonardo,what is it that you want to tell me?"Master Splinter asked Donnie said and asked"It's about Mikey and we're wondering if it's okay for him to see her again but we're kinda not sure if we should,so what do you think sensei?"Master Splinter stood up from his sitting position and told them"I think you're right because all of this he's suffering,but this isn't my decision,it's your decision if you want Michelangelo to be happy and if you want him to be with her,so what do you think?""We should let him see her again so he can be happy again."Raph told Splinter smiled at Raph's response because he sees that Raph really wants Mikey to be happy and he asked"Leonardo and Donatello,can I speak to Raphael alone?"They shooked their heads and lefted the room and Master Splinter said"Raphael,i'm very proud of everything that's been happening,you were able to comfort your brother and you told him how you felt about this situation."Then Raph said"Look sensei,I know that i'm not the kinda of guy who comforts people,but I just want Mikey to be happy,I didn't know that we were gonna hurt him."Then Master Splinter patted his head and said"You did good my son,you did good."Raph smiled when he said that and Master Splinter also said"You can go now Raphael."Raph shooked his head and lefted the room."

Then he came into the living room and said"Leo,we're gonna do it."Leo said"You read my mind.""But,how are we gonna get Mikey out of his room?"Donnie Leo signaled Raph and Donnie to come closer and he said"I have an idea."Then he told the plan.

-with Linda and her sisters-

The next morning during breakfast,Linda,Debbie,and ReiNya were talking about Michelle and Linda said"We gotta do something about Chelle before this gets worse than it already is.""Yeah you're right Lin because Michelle just stays up in the room and she hasn't eaten a thing over the past few weeks."Debbie said then ReiNya said"Chelle been sleeping with every single night for me to comfort her and I think we're being a bit harsh on her."ReiNya said .Then Linda asked"What do you mean?"ReiNya told her"I mean think about, because of this Chelle locked herself in the room,she hasn't ate a thing,and she's been crying her eyes and heart out for weeks,so should we let her see him?"Debbie said and asked"The only reason we did it so she wouldn't get hurt,but Rei's right ,she's suffering because of we let her see him again Lin?"Linda was thinking about what ReiNya and Debbie said then she told them"You're right,because of us she's suffering like we should let her see him and she can go out with him again,but let's talk to father about this."Then they lefted the room to talked to their dad.

When they came into father's room,Linda said"Sensei,can we talk to you for minute?""Of course Linda,what is it that you want to tell me?"Theri father asked Debbie said and asked"It's about Chelle and we're wondering if it's okay for her to see him again but we're kinda not sure if we should,so what do you think sensei?"Their father stood up from his chair and told them"I think you're right because all of this she's suffering,but this isn't my decision,it's your decision if you want Michelle to be happy and if you want her to be with him,so what do you think?""We should let her see him again so she can be happy again."Raph told Their father smiled at ReiNya's response because he sees that ReiNya really wants Michelle to be happy and he asked"Linda and Debbie,can I speak to ReiNya alone?"They shooked their heads and lefted the room and their father said"ReiNya,i'm very proud of everything that's been happening,you were able to comfort your sister and you told her how you felt about this situation."Then ReiNya said"Look sensei,I know that i'm not the kinda of girl who comforts people,but I just want Chelle to be happy,I didn't know that we were gonna hurt her."Then her father patted her head and said"You did good my daughter,you did good."ReiNya smiled when she said that and her father also said"You can go now ReiNya."ReiNya shooked her head and lefted the room."

Then she came into the living room and said"Lin,we're gonna do it."Linda said"You read my mind.""But,how are we gonna get Chelle out of the room?"Debbie Linda signaled ReiNya and Debbie to come closer and she said"I have an idea."Then she told the plan.

After Leo and Linda told them the plan,they were wondering how to get their younger siblings out of their rooms and how to surprise them with the good news.

* * *

Me:Hope you enjoy.


End file.
